plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bloomerang
'Bloomerang '(tạm dịch: Hoa Boomerang) là cây thứ hai lấy được ở Ancient Egypt trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó cũng xuất hiện trong cả Plants vs. Zombies Online. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách ném boomerang về phía chúng, mỗi chiếc boomerang này có thể gây sát thương cho tối đa ba zombie cùng lúc, và bay trở về cây ném sau 4,5 giây, gây sát thương lần hai. Nó chính là cây mới đầu tiên được giới thiệu sau game đầu tiên. Nguồn gốc Cái tên Bloomerang là từ ghép giữa "bloom", hoa, và "boomerang", một loại vũ khí đi săn của thổ dân châu Úc. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each As the first new member to your home defense team, Bloomerang enjoys long walkabouts with his friend, Koala Bear, and listening to his Bob Barley albums out back. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 175 SÁT THƯƠNG: Bình thường TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Đa mục tiêu KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Hoa Boomerang có khả năng tấn công hai lần lên ba zombie cùng hàng cùng một lúc! Đặc biệt: tấn công tối đa được ba mục tiêu, hai lần một lúc Là thành viên mới đầu tiên trong hàng phòng ngự của bạn, Hoa Boomerang thích những chuyến đi dạo dài với bạn của anh, Gấu Koala, và nghe nhạc của Bob Barley trên đường đi. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ phóng ra mười boomerang cùng lúc ra bốn hướng thành hình chữ thập, và những chiếc boomerang này cũng quay lại tấn công mọi zombie mà chúng đi qua. Trang phục Những chiếc boomerang thường sẽ được thay thế bằng boomerang khổng lồ bắn ra bốn hướng. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Bloomerang quay boomerang và gây ra sát thương cho ba đối thủ phía ngoài cùng của màn hình, tạm thời làm đơ chúng trong hai lượt. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Bloomerang là vũ khí đầu tiên của người chơi có khả năng tấn công nhiều mục tiêu cùng lúc. Vì thế, nó có thể được dùng như một công cụ hữu hiệu để đối phó với Camel Zombies hay dọn dẹp các nấm mộ ở những màn đầu. Tuy nhiên, nó sẽ nhanh chóng bị lép vế trước những cây được mở khóa sau này như Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, A.K.E.E. hay Cactus, vì tất cả chúng đều có khả năng tấn công đa mục tiêu, có sát thương lớn hơn, và/hoặc có tốc độ tấn công nhanh hơn nhiều so với Bloomerang. Bloomerang cũng có thể dùng để giải quyết Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel, vì boomerang của nó có thể tấn công tới ba mục tiêu cùng lúc, sau đó quay lại tấn công lần nữa, nhờ vậy mà nó ít gặp rắc rối với lũ động vật này hơn so với những cây khác. Boomerang của nó cũng có thể bắn xuyên qua trường lực của Shield Zombie, vì thế nó có thể phần nào hữu dụng ở Far Future. Ngoài ra, nó cũng có thể gây sát thương được cho cả Excavator Zombie và Parasol Zombie ở Lost City, mặc dù không hiệu quả bằng các cây tấn công đa mục tiêu khác. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nếu nhìn kĩ thì ta có thể thấy rằng Bloomerang có tất cả chín boomerang. Con số này sẽ không đổi kể cả khi nó đang tấn công, hay vừa được cho Plant Food, hay sau khi bắt một boomerang vừa mới bay về. Lạ hơn là khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ ném ra tới mười boomerang. * Khi Boomerang phá các nấm mộ ở Ancient Egypt, chúng sẽ nháy sáng màu đỏ. * Bloomerang là một trong sáu cây xuất hiện ở trailer của Plants vs. Zombies 2 khi đang đấu với zombie, cùng với Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut và Sunflower. * Cây này có rất nhiều đặc điểm liên quan đến hai quốc gia Úc và Jamaica. ** Đạn của nó là boomerang, một loại vũ khí cổ xưa của thổ dân châu Úc. ** Bạn của nó (ghi trong Almanac) là koala, một loài động vật đặc hữu của Úc. ** Ghi chú trong Almanac của Bloomerang có từ "out back." Outback là một từ có ý chỉ vùng sâu vùng xa trong từ điển của Úc. ** Cũng trong Almanac, Bob Barley là từ ghép giữa "barley", lúa mạch, và Bob Marley, một nhạc sĩ người Jamaica. ** Cách sắp xếp boomerang trên đầu nó trông giống kiểu tóc dreadlock bắt nguồn từ Jamaica. ** Trang phục của nó trông giống chiếc mũ mà những người Rasta hay đội ở Jamaica. * Jester Zombie có thể phản lại những chiếc boomerang, nhưng thay vì bị thương bởi chính những chiếc boomerang của mình, Bloomerang sẽ bắt lấy chúng, khiến cho đòn phản đạn của Jester Zombie mất tác dụng. * Khi một Bloomerang ném ra boomerang và người chơi đào nó lên ngay sau đó, chiếc boomerang sẽ quay trở lại và bay ra khỏi màn hình, đồng thời tấn công bất kì zombie nào đi qua. Nó cũng không thể bị phản lại bởi Jester Zombie lúc này. * Trong các bản cập nhật cũ hơn ở bản Trung Quốc, Bloomerang không bắt lại đạn của nó, cho phép chúng tấn công được cả những zombie ở phía sau. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, Bloomerang là cây thứ hai có giá mặt trời không phải là bội của 25. Tuy nhiên, điều này chỉ xảy ra khi người chơi trồng đến cây Bloomerang cấp độ hai thứ hai trở lên. * Nightshade trông khá giống cây này. * Vì boomerang của nó gây ra 3 sát thương cơ bản mỗi 4,5 giây, nó có chỉ số sát thương trên giây bằng với Peashooter, có nghĩa là chúng gây ra tổng sát thương trong cùng một khoảng thời gian bằng nhau. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng